


Knight in Shining Armor

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [17]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Screen Reader Friendly, Wade Wilson saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Three pictures of a fight with Paste Pot Pete—Peter was never going to stop laughing at the stupid name—to Jonah and Peter had enough money for dinner and the possibility of getting his library fine down low enough to check books out again. He walked down the street whistling to himself, unable to hide his smile. Despite a full month of back-to-back bad guy bullshit, he was having a pretty decent day. He hadn’t even been late to class, a scenario that had genuinely shocked his undergrad students to the point that three of them had asked him if he was okay.The day only got better from there.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> After yesterday's unscheduled miss, we're returned to 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas with a bit of short meet-cute fluff.

Three pictures of a fight with Paste Pot Pete—Peter was _never_ going to stop laughing at the stupid name—to Jonah and Peter had enough money for dinner and the possibility of getting his library fine down low enough to check books out again. He walked down the street whistling to himself, unable to hide his smile. Despite a full month of back-to-back bad guy bullshit, he was having a pretty decent day. He hadn’t even been late to class, a scenario that had genuinely shocked his undergrad students to the point that three of them had asked him if he was okay.

“That smile could kill a man dead,” a voice said from his right. He glanced over to find a giant of a man in a black hoodie with a shadow over his face watching him from the doorway of a Dunkin Donuts, iced coffee in his hand. He should have been intimidating, but something about him was more reassuring than harassing.

“Better watch your blood pressure, then. I’m in that kind of a mood,” he replied with a wink.

The guy jolted back like he’d been shot with a dramatic ‘Oof!’ that made Peter laugh. He was still shaking his head with amusement when a sharp yank of his coat pulled him back three steps just as an massive icicle came crashing down from an air conditioning unit five stories up. Peter watched it shatter on the concrete in a mess that spilled across the entire sidewalk, unable to move. He could have been under that icicle. Dead or nearly that. Why hadn’t his Spidey senses alerted him?

Peter turned to find out who had pulled him back and looked right up into bright blue eyes. The flirty guy, of course. Who else would it have been logically? But Peter’s logical brain wasn’t coming to the phone because he was too lost in the man’s eyes. “You just saved my life,” he said so quietly it was barely audible.

“Christmas miracle?” the guy said with raised eyebrows, clearly just as surprised as Peter was. Close-up, Peter could see some kind of rash across his skin, or maybe burns, it was hard to tell under the hoodie. Peter found him no less attractive for it. His fingers itched to move it out of the way so he could get a better look at those eyes.

“Are you the Knight in Shining Armor I asked Santa for for Christmas?” Peter asked, a smile breaking out on his face so wide it made his cheeks ache, but he didn’t care.

“I guess so. Good think you’re cuter than Vanessa Hudgens. I might have had to go back to the 14th Century.”

Peter’s cheeks warmed at the compliment. He looked down at the guy’s waist with a pout. “But where’s your sword? I was hoping for some sword fighting.”

“Give me your number, and I’ll give you all the sword fighting you can handle, baby.” The wink was so over-the-top, Peter almost choked on his own spit laughing so hard. He grabbed onto the guy’s arm for stability as he giggled, and then purposely didn’t let go when he calmed.

“How about we do names first, then move on to sword fights? I’m Peter Parker,” he said, moving unconsciously into the man’s space.

He was smiling just as wide as Peter, looking down at him like he might be a Christmas miracle all on his own. “Wade Wilson, it’s the pleasure of my life to meet you.”

“Very proper. I know you were a 14th Century knight.” He pulled out his phone and held it up. “Alexa, play Christmas carols.”

Wade laughed, but Karen interrupted, “ _I’m not Alexa, Peter, but I can play Christmas carols if you’d like. Would you prefer modern pop ballads or classics?”_

“Wow, your Siri sounds way more real than mine,” Wade said, pulling his own phone out of a hoodie pocket.

Peter opened up a new contact and handed it over. “No Siri, she’s my own AI,” he explained as Wade typed. A moment later Wade’s phone pinged, and he handed Peter’s back to him.

“Hot and smart. You really are a Christmas miracle.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but had to bite his lip to keep from smiling as he looked down at the text Wade had sent himself. _hello gorgeous im the hottie with the killer smile you saved from sudden death by icicle text me for sword fighting and netflix & chillin_. “I don’t remember agreeing to Netflix & Chill on the first date. That’s at least date three.”

“You’re agreeing to a first date, then?”

“You haven’t asked me yet, but you are my knight in shining armor. How could I resist?” Peter looked up at him through his eyelashes and felt like a teenaged girl the way his heart was fluttering.

“Oh, I’m gonna sweep you right off your feet.” Wade said, grinning.

“I look forward to it.”

They might have stood in the middle of the sidewalk until the ice in Wade’s coffee had melted and passers-by started grumbling about them blocking the way, but neither of them noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
